the new life
by racerofthe3
Summary: just read and find out


The new students

In three places alerted Professor Xavier as he turn his chair and put on the head piece and concitraded on the location of the three people.

In Ireland a girl was with the irish mutationclub but they know her better as IrishRose.

Jacklina Schumacher pop in to his head and she was scared she was about to run but her gift went wild she controled it this long why now she thought.

"Jacklina its okay calm down." said Carlina

"Jacklina hold on think how could you control it this long your eighteen you control it but you lost control." said Michael as he cautiously walked towards her.

But in Brazil a girl around seventeen and smart as a whipe and she started to burn the barn she just found out she was a mutant and she wasn't happy.

her name pop in to his head also he smile and search one more time but this time it was in Kitty hawk NorthCarolina and it was a boy who change his teacher way of thinking and he was told to go to the dean.

"they called his mom Mandy and dad Matt Midgett and he listen on .

"Look we don't need any mutant kid in our school and Luke turn towards the man in his brain how did this happen so professor send out logan and marie for the boy in N.C. and sent Jean and strom after the girl in brazil and sent His self and kitty and bobby after the girl in ireland.

~North Carlina mutant~

She was furris as she yank him and threw him in to the car and then went to her side.

"My fuckin son why did you have to be a mutant." she shouted as she drove away and the boy thought Gezz i am different.

"wait till i tell your father he will send you away some where far away." she said in a harsh tone.

The two drove up to the big blue house and found a blue car there she thought it was her husband and she got out but turns out it was two strangles.

"Hi Mrs. Midgett this is Marie and I am Logan we are here to talk to you about a school in windchester called Xavier school for the gifted. he said closing his door as she walked away from her car and up to them.

"Tell me willl he be around freaks." she said in anger.

"well other mutants and it be good for him." said Marie.

The boy was not any older than fourteen and he was five foot ten inches and was getting out and he smile.

"A School for me then?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure is kid." said Logan as Marie walked up to the teenage boy.

"hi I am Marie and we were wondering if you like to go to our school for gifted youngsters?" she as with a smile.

"Uh huh ."

"Luke wait and we talk to you dad about it."

Soon hours has passed and she was feeling awakward around the new people and her own son.

"Hun I am home ." said Matt as he walked in to the dim lite room.

"We have to talk Matt."

"What about did he skip school?"

"No hes kicked out for being a mutant and hear this there a school for people like him ."she said snotty like.

"yeah sound good ." he agreeed to let him go.

The three saw her throw him in to his room as he begins to pack his cloths and soon came down stairs and found a awakward look on His grand pa face.

"DAD hes has to go to this school for gifted youngsters."

"hes diffenert and thats fine." he said as he walked over to his wife who was crying.

"grand ma, mom,dad, Grandma ,uncle jimmy and aunt kimberly its was great being here with you ." he said as he walked away from them and out the front door and Marie followed.

Logan growled and said "Your kid is a mutant so deal with it." he said before walking out and slamming the door to the house.

They begains to cry and they climb in to the car towards New york.

~Ireland ~

Jacklina Sheridan and her boy friend also mutant lived in a cattage in the hills.

soon a knock came on to the door.

"I get it you rest."Said Spencer as he open the door to two stranglers and one who looked fimilar to him.

"hi you are who?"

"Oh let me intruduce my self im professor Charles Xavier and this is Bobby and Kitty." he said as he wheeled in to the cottage with the other two mutants.

"So how did you know how to find out anout us?"

"With cyreo." he said calmly.

"It also help me find two to other and your meet friends in Windchester." said the bold man as Bobby and kitty were wave to sit they sat accross the room on a two seated love seat.

Michael and Carlina walked in to the room and it looks like they were getting ready to go some where.

"Mom ,and Dad this is Professor Xavier." she said as the couple went and greeted the two of them.

"Well we have a race to get to be back soon ."

"mom and dad these three are professor xavier, Bobby, and Kitty they came from windschester , New york.."

"Oh wow ." said her mother who was now seated on a dining room chair.

"we hope we could take your daughter and her boy friend to my school?"

They looked at eachother and smile.

"Sure go pack you two."

they ran up the stairs stomping the way up the stairs.

she begins to laugh "she really smart and she in her last year of highschool and spencer is in his thrid year so that should help you sir."

He smile as she turn to see who walked through the back door.

"hey why you here you need to get to the Rally."

"coming Eddie but our daughter is going to be at a a school for gifted youngsters in Windschester New york."

"Oh lala a school for little Jackie and her angel boy friend . he said with a chuckle.

"Eddie be nice its where the us grand prix us to be."

"Oh understood but i came to pick yall up for the race . " soon jumping off the bottom step was Jacklina and spencer. spencer is about five foot ten inchs and Jacklina is aboit five foot three inchs and both were skinny.

they hug the three adults and was about to walk out Spencer call your parents and write and email us Jacklina.

"Okay."

"i will ." they pick up there stuff and followed them to the ireland air port thinking its be okay for them to be on a regluar plan would confert the two teenagers.

~Sau Paulo Brazil~

"hey where all the homes?"asked Jean

"looks like they were burn." said storm

"Ahhhhhhahhhhh ." a scream was heard in another dirction

they ran and saw a little girl on the ground crying. she did not look any older than thirteen.

"Hey whats your name?"

"Jodielle Evermore ... Senna ."

"Well Jodielle oh whos the little boy. they asked as his teleskinics started to brake glass.

"H he hes my son his name is Roberto Jonathen but we call him eather R.J. or Robby and that one behind you is my brother Aryton Junior or A.J. ." she said as a flame begin to burn and some one from her home town walked out and put it out she look sortof like her and her brother.

"Please ladies come this way." she said in broken english.\

"so miss...

"no mrs. senna ." she said as she walked in to her home with her grand childern and great grand kid and found her aunts and uncle , her cousin Bruno and his sister and her other family in there.

"please sit make self at home i get you drink." she said as she walked across the room and grab some coke for her guess and a juice box for her grand son.

"they are very rich and you must have alot."

"No my mother said i could come visit but dad is dead and once mom found out i was a mutant she drop me off at the air port me and my son and my brother left months earlier. " she said as tears begins to fall.

"Oh how said."

"there fa ther is different and he had total control of his races and ran good but dont piss him off." said the older woman.

"Well i actually came to tell you about a school called Xavier school for gifted younsters...she pause and she looked at mag about the school on it."

"The book talks about the man you just said." she said puzzled why they were telling them some thing about the school that should be important.

"Well this school will prove to train them and teach them." jean said as she walked up to her and hold her hands as her husband put his hands on her shoulders.

"el how much ?" he said

"Free he be around students like him."

"Fine with me you three want to go?"

"uhhuh." said the three kids one one happen to be a kid from a kid.

"Hey where is it located so i can write it in the langagues for them."

he begins to write "Xavier escole para jovens talentosos 123 glen rue windschester ,new york 2365."

he wrote it down and passed it to her .

Then he walked out to the suv and they sat where they could and before leaving she grabs her son booster seat.

"now can we go?"

"Yes." everyone said.

they drove to the renter place near the air port and gave them the keys and payed for it.

They walked across the street to the air port but not inside but out to the side and got on the black bird. and they looked and smile.

"this is yours?"

"Yes."

they climb on and got to the pliot seat and others and Robby got to the seat next to his mom and he seat in the row infront of Jodielle.

soon everyone took off towards the school since Logan and luke plus Marie had drove drove straight through and got gas and a bit to eat and stoped in virginia in cheasepeake to visit his dad friend Derek and left.

they all finally made it to New York and met at the manison.

they were in the foyer and she saw the fourteen year old kid and the two eighteen year old s and the thirdteen year old. and the seventeen year old Aryton junior.

"hi aryton jr."

"jodielle"

"Luke."

"Robby"

Jacklina and spencer stood looking at the people .

"i show the guys to there rooms professor ." said scott and Logan

"I show Jodielle and Jacklina to their room." said Marie

"hey can ...pause

"Don't worry hes with the youngest kids in this school."

"Oh okay."

they walked off in to four driction and Marie who has her own room and is about to share with Jodielle and jodielle took theyhas ever see biggest room they have ever seen.

"Jodielle you sleep over there."

"And are you with mr. fuzzy man?"asked jodielle

"Oh logan i trying to" and a chuckle near the door coming up to her was Jacklina.

"Oh look Marie is crushing on mr. logan" said Jodielle

"HAha you have a crush on Luke." Marie said back to the young girl.

"hey no fair." she said laughing and blushing and

And in walked the girl known as kitty.

"hey kitty new commers"

"Jodielle."

"Jacklina you can call me Jackie for short."

"cool ."

"hey checking up on you Jacklina." said spencer

"who you?"

"spencer."

"and you?"

"Luke."

"who's shorty?"

"I am Robby or R.J.." he said with a werid look at Kitty

"Oh lord i for got to grab drinks."

"No not allowed in the rooms or some time it is."

"meet and greet in ten ." said Jean.


End file.
